lrcufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealGameTime/GO AWAY BOI
Lickerwick "Lickerwick is about how a free floating fire spirit gets created by a mysterious man called the Candlemaker. The Lickerwick, a cheery naiive person lives his life through town until on one particular day of the year changes everything. Being born in the gloom and dullness of Dank Meme Streets is tough as the city never had a bright day since... forever. Lickerwick goes on his own quest to find out the source of this great depression. Joining him are Blizzy, a snow angel who is Lickerwick’s boss from his job of working at a toy store in the local shopping mall, Sparks, a lightning bolt who is Lickerwick’s mall co-worker and is highly intelligent but he gets occasionally gets drunk, Kohlemister, a demon madeout of coal who has a temper problem and is forced to work with Lickerwick and his pals and Phil Swift, the legendary meme himself that Lickerwick idolizes and carries Flex Tape, a tape with magical powers. Together, they all embark through the streets the city to save the citizens from perhaps a even bigger mystery that will change the course of Christmas forever. Lickerwick will be a 6-part comic book series that will release in Late 2018." GameTime: Game Breaker "In GameTime: Game Breaker, it's time for a new PvP mode in Game Breaker: Team vs Team! This feature is a Team Vs Team feature with no cap. It runs for a specified duration, and teams could continue to compete all the way to the very end! But it goes beyond just playing matches. This feature incorporate planning, team-building, and new ways for teams to work together. All team members (regardless of skill) should feel like valued contributors with this feature. Now, it's time for the big card reveal, Thonk and Minifig will be the next card for the game and for the Neutral theme. They will appear in next week's event and the card spawns both Thonk and Minifig on the battlefield which are both fighters that use the power of thinking to deal damage to enemies. GameTime: Game Breaker's Thonk and Minfig event and Team vs Team feature are available NOW on iPhone, iPad, and Android devices!" LEGO Dimensions: Crossover "LEGO Dimensions: Crossover is a expansion which allows content from the original LEGO Dimensions, my custom Year 3 and my non-canon customs to cross over combability with each other to create the most zaniest mashups in the LEGO multiverse! This allows players to merge 72 franchises ranging from famous pop culture TV shows, movies, cartoons, video games, comic books, anime, internet, companies, holiday icons, fanon and even meme franchises even if the franchises aren't owned by LEGO, too adult for a LEGO game, made-up, owned by a competitor of LEGO, or feature in another toys-to-life game. This includes all 84 characters including their character change-ins and their respective vehicles, hub worlds, levels, battle arenas, race tracks and even the creator machine. New features in LEGO Dimensions: Crossover includes combat skills trees for each character similar to The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame where players can collet Vortech tokens to upgrade their character's moves and skills. Crossover also features a Sandbox Mode like LEGO Worlds where players can build their worlds using structures, NPCs, buildings, decorations, and objects. Every non-canon franchise unlocks Sandbox Mode content based on their respective franchise. Be careful though, Lord Vortech will spawn very rarely in your world and you'll have to fight him to keep your world safe! Crossover also comes with alternate outfits for every single character. Brand new Battle Modes are coming as wel. There's also a brand new story mode for the expansion with Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle travelling to the lost dimensions to retain order in the LEGO Multiverse featuring some of the franchises featured in this expansion. But now, I have more announcements to make... Take a look! The Beatles Yellow Submarine will be joining Crossover with a Paul McCartney Fun Pack with the iconic Yellow Submarine! Also, Shrio from Voltron: Legendary Defender will join as well with a Fun Pack including the mighty Voltron robot! Supernatural will also be joining the multiverse with new packs based on Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley! What's that?! Mega Man is joining as well in a level pack? Yep, can confirm! The Beatles Yellow Submarine, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Supernatural and Mega Man are joining Crossover with even more franchises to be revealed every month! That's right, there will be monthly reveals for Crossover with brand new content and features! Get hyped! LEGO Dimensions: Crossover is out NOW on the LEGO Dimensions Customs Community Wiki! Below are a list of the characters that are in the game:" Bold names are non-canon characters. * 01 Steve (Minecraft) * 02 Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * 03 Garnet (Steven Universe) * 04 Pearl (Steven Universe) * 05 Amethyst (Steven Universe) * 06 RealGameTime (The GameTime Movie) * 07 King Phantom (The GameTime Movie) * 08 Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * 09 Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * 10 Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * 11 Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * 12 Peridot (Steven Universe) * 13 Jareth (Labyrinth) * 14 Tracer (Overwatch) * 15 Ferris Bueller (Ferris Bueller's Day Off) * 16 Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors) * 17 Lord Vortech (LEGO Dimensions) * 18 Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 19 Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 20 Koko (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 21 Mario (Super Mario) * 22 Mrs. Claus (Seasonal) * 23 Santa Claus (Seasonal) * 24 Jaiden Animations (YouTubers) * 25 TheOdd1sOut (YouTubers) * 26 Agent J (Men in Black) * 27 Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * 28 Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * 29 Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) * 30 Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * 31 Eleven (Stranger Things) * 32 K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * 33 Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * 34 James Bond (James Bond) * 35 Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * 36 Red Ranger (Power Rangers) * 37 Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) * 38 Clay (Nexo Knights) * 39 Aaron (Nexo Knights) * 40 Axl(Nexo Knights) * 41 Bella Bee (Seasonal) * 42 Lance (Nexo Knights) * 43 Macy (Nexo Knights) * 44 Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) * 45 Lone Starr (Spaceballs) * 46 D.Va (Overwatch) * 47 Reinhardt(Overwatch) * 48 Genji (Overwatch) * 49 McCree (Overwatch) * 50 Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) * 51 Smurf (The Smurfs) * 52 Godzilla (MonsterVerse) * 53 King Kong (MonsterVerse) * 54 The Easter Bunny (Seasonal) * 55 Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin) * 56 Neytiri (Avatar) * 57 Gru (Despicable Me) * 58 Scott Tracy (Thunderbirds Are Go!) * 59 Jake Sully (Avatar) * 60 Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * 61 Minion (Despicable Me) * 62 Mordecai (Regular Show) * 63 Rigby (Regular Show) * 64 Shrek (Shrek) * 65 Hawkodile (Unikitty!) * 66 Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) * 67 Puppycorn (Unikitty!) * 68 Discord Dude (Discord) * 69 Eric Cartman (South Park) * 70 Kenny McCormick (South Park) * 71 Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * 72 Stan Marsh (South Park) * 73 Fortnite Avatar (Fortnite) * 74 Dr. Smolder Bravestone (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) * 75 Parzival (Ready Player One) * 76 Sorrento (Ready Player One) * 77 Maxwell (Scribblenauts) * 78 Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 79 Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * 80 Sweet Mayhem (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * 81 Queen Whatevra Wanabi (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * 82 Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * 83 Winx Witch (Seasonal) * 84 Tom Turkey (Seasonal) * 85 Rowan North * 86 Ron Weasley * 87 The Flash * 88 Missy Monster Labs: Smash Hit "Monster Labs: Smash Hit is a brand new original project from the Sly Guy Studios that takes place in a science fiction futuristic world. The player, Ezan, a mutant alien who wants to get revenge on the human race after destroying his home planet in a intergalactic war. All of the aliens that inhabited on that planet moved to their backup planet and now trains the whole alien race to destroy the human race. The goal of the game is to destroy villages, cities, towers and buildings as Ezan rampages through the society. In the main story mode, Ezan will find out the truth about human civilization and the recent happenings of monster mind control as Ezan wrecks and destroys different environments such as cities, villages, islands, temples, deserts, mountains, underwater palaces, castles, caves, sky fortresses, outer space, and even other dimensions?! That's right, other dimensions. It's gonna be one heck of a ride for this monster. Ezan will be given missions and tasks from other characters that will contribute to the main plot of the game. Do them and show the human race who's boss. The government, on the other hand, is planning defenses like tanks, aircrafts, and even giant robots to stop Ezan in his reign of terror to stop the aliens from getting their revenge. You can unlock powers for Ezan such as shooting eyeball lasers, diving underwater and flying sky high. Stop these machines and enemies from holding back Ezan by using his powers. Players can customize Ezan with new body parts and designs to unlock special abilities and just to look cool in general. Create your own areas, levels, and obstacles with a complete level editor. You can share your own levels online and play other people's levels so you can destruct other player's cities and challenges. Monster Labs: Smash Hit is rated E10+ and releases early 2019 for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation4®4 computer entertainment system, Xbox One, and PC." GameTime: A Whole New Wiki "Brand new content has arrived to A Whole New Wiki as you can collect your favorite characters and create your town! First off let's start off with small things. Are you bored of collecting cash and XP from every building? Well, now there's a new vacuum button where it collects all of the XP and cash for you! Only buildings that come with materials drops needed to unlock character and costumes will not be collected and have to be tapped manually. Also, right next to the vacuum button is a new magnifying glass button where players can find characters in their town even if they are doing a outside or inside task. Finding characters isn't a pain anymore! Now, Searing just got a new job at the local Sears store and GameTime's willing to compete with him of who will get the most money by the end of the week at all costs! Go to the Sears and Matress Firm websites on the Wiki map and battle through endless hordes of shoppers, retail workers, and customer support to obtain cold hard cash and materials needed to craft the new Searsing Searing and Mattress Firm GameTime! Each costume comes with new animations and tasks with brand new questlines and dialogue! Let's not forget about the premium character for this week, Smiles the Birthday Advertisement Clown! He's a character created exclusively for the game who is a depressed clown from a restaurant called the Burger Pit! He earns extra materials needed to create Searsing and Mattress Firm GameTime! That's if for that event but now I can reveal the event teasers I gave out on the L16 Expo Discord server. The first is called Battle of the Bands where Sky gets a gig at the Spotify Music Stadium but after his music angers a gang of sleeping Rockstar ogres who want to show who's better at music, it's up to Sky to beat them are their own game! The next one is called Crowned A Royal Narwhal, where Shade travels to a island to make a shady deal with a kraken king to rule his empire temporarily with a curse, everything Shade touches turns into a dead sea creature! Now, Shade must try to not touch anything before everything goes under the sea! The third one is called The Good, The Bad, And The Wiki, which is the start of the next saga, the Adventure saga! After a famous cowboy gets brutally shot by a unknown person, it's up to Robert Jacob and Sheriff GameTime to travel throughout the west and find out the victim's killer. The last event is called Jungle Fever, where Miles and GameTime go on a journey throughout the jungle to find a stolen golden amulet that needs to be where it belongs: the museum, but with booby traps and dangerous challenges in their way, it's gonna be one frick of a ride to find it! That's only four of the events coming in the next few weeks but there will be more. And now for the final reveal, PvP powers! During PvP combat, characters can use special powers to do certain stuff on the battlefield! It may be freezing enemies, or taunting them! Poison them or even do critical damage! Every character has their own unique powers and have to be leveled up to certain points in order to get them! Now lastly, some event teasers for the rest of the year! Trail accidentally freezes himself during a artic mission, iNinjago becomes a secret agent to investigate Ideas Wiki, Dapigin learns boxing to become a fighter, GameTime fills in for a top chef, More superheroes and supervillains are being created by nuclear waste, Jedi accidentally switches bodies with his pet rat, GameTime uses Vesp's time machine to travel to the 80's and Fricksy Business finally makes some business about freemium gaming! More characters, buildings, and stories coming soon! GameTime: A Whole New Wiki's new features and Turbo Discount event is available NOW on iPhone, iPad, and Android devices!" Super Mario Maker 3D "Get ready to play a near-infinite number of open-world 3D Mario levels anytime, anywhere! The Mario experience of your dreams has arrived and is bursting with creativity... including yours! Play a near-limitless number of intensely creative Super Mario levels from players around the world. It’s easy enough to create your own levels with the Nintendo Switch controller and joy-cons that it may feel like you’re simply sketching out your ideas on paper, but you can now bring enemies and objects into a playable world in ways you could only dream of before. What was impossible in traditional Mario games is now impossibly fun, so let your imagination run wild! Play a near-limitless number of Mario levels created by Nintendo and players around the world. Create your own Mario levels by using the Nintendo Switch controller to add enemies, blocks, pipes and more. Break the conventions of traditional 3D Super Mario gameplay by blending enemies, traps and items into unexpected twists, like giant flying Piranha Plants, stacked on Meowsers, bee mushrooms shooting cannons or even Hammer Bros. riding on T-Rex while bouncing on trampolines. Joy-con control, instant editing and a robust online ranking and search system makes creating, playing and sharing a seamless process. Switch between six distinct themes, each with different art styles and features: Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario 3D World, and Super Mario Odyssey. Suit up as into different characters at random with the new Mystery Mushroom item. Expand the roster of possible characters by completing the main story mode or tapping compatible amiibo. Suit up in different outfits and character-specific costumes at random by completing challenges or tapping compatible amiibo. Tap a 30th Anniversary Mario amiibo figure to the Wii U GamePad controller to turn Mario into a super-sized giant! Earn in-game medals in 100+ built-in levels and access recommended levels from the Super Mario Maker 3D™ game on the Nintendo Maker™ console. Plus, design levels and share them with other players via Nintendo Switch Online! Learn design tips and tricks from Mary O. and Yamamura with interactive tutorials to make designing levels a snap. Collaborating has never been easier now that you can share incomplete courses with other players. Finish off a course together and a special icon will commemorate the collaboration. That's one of many reasons that this is the must-play portable Mario™ game for inventive groups of friends and anyone yearning for never-ending Super Mario™ magic. Super Mario Maker 3D will be available December 2018 for the Nintendo Switch." Transform Animals Island "Transform Animals is about a magical island with the same name as the show itself. The Waterblaster family move there to cut down expenses after living in a high cost island for so long. Little do they know that the island gives all of its citizens the supernatural power to shapeshift and transform in a cartoony way. The father of the Waterblaster family, Blue who is a elephant move into a town on the island called Sand Street. After joining it's fun activates in the sun, meeting it's quirky residents, and getting a new job accidentally at the secret Transform Animals Island Agency, Blue is... WAIT, SECRET AGENCY?! That's right! Now as a protector of the island, Blue must protect the island from the forces of evil who want to destroy the island like the Bolt family, Steven Bolt, Charlie Bolt, Luke Bolt and Jeff Bolt, for being the last of it's kind, save it's inhabitants from the dangerous and hazardous parts of the island and uncover mysterious artifacts to reveal how Transform Animals Island truly came to be! Blue's best pals are Crabby (the local island crab comedian now washed up), Fatty (Blue's elephant cousin who loves to overeat), and Tang (the adventurous and daring panda), his bunny wife, Jenny, and his bunny kids, Matt (the prankster), Liliana (the voice of reason), Dominic (the intelligent child), and Todd (the baby). The local town residents, Doctor Meowseors (a cat and the scientist of Transform Animals Island Agency), El Bandit (a fox and former criminal in Grand Sand Desert teaming up with Blue to do heroic acts to clear his name), Boss Pig (a pig and the boss and head chef of the famous restaurant at Transform Animals Island, the Spiced Roadhouse), Jessica (a bear and Jenny's out-going friend), Blue's friends and restaurant buddies, Cheeko (a monkey and the wild one), Larry (a walrus and the nerd), Goose (a goose and the athletic one), Kevin (a flamingo and the babysitter of Blue and Jenny's childen who does a terrible job at it), Antarctica (a penguin and the low-intelligent intern of Transform Animals Island Agency which everyone hates), Allison (A fish and Blue's bubbly agent partner), Karen (a dog and a mysterious girl Fatty likes), Bernard Nutts (a squirrel and crazy magician), Officer Carrie (a tiger and the head of the Transform Animals Island Police Station), and many more. With his friends on his side, Blue will find out the secrets behind this amazing island. Transform Animals Island will premiere in summer 2019." LEGO Adventure Time: The Video Game "LEGO® Adventure Time: The Video Game is a new video game where players take control of their favorite Adventure Time characters in a brand new story created exclusively for the game. The Land of Ooo has mysteriously turned into LEGO and it's up to Finn, Jake and the rest of the gang to solve this mystery! The game encourages players to work together by combining the show's character's abilities and unique powers to solve puzzles and go on adventures in a LEGO world full of fun and humor. Players can journey through 20 action-packed story levels and an epic hub world, featuring areas like the Candy Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, the Flame Kingdom, Castle Lemongrab, the Badlands, the Vault of Bones, Lumpy Space, Beautopia and more. Players can travel freely in the open world including perilous dungeons and unimaginable treasures as they use their unique abilities, and an arsenal of creative attacks to bring justice to Ooo and become heroes. The characters come to life with voiceovers provided by the original TV cast. Each level is filled with treacherous hazards and defeating menacing enemies and bosses from the Adventure Time show. In the open-hub world, players can interact with other popular fan-favorite characters like Cinnamon Bunn, Hunson Abadeer, Neptr, Magic Man, Peppermint Butler, and Rattleballs to complete side quests, challenges and races. Players can also explore the hub world and it's awesome hidden secrets or collect loot. Gamers can assemble incredible LEGO builds either on their own or team up with family and friends in two player co-op mode for twice the fun. LEGO Adventure Time: The Video Game will be available for Nintendo Switch™, PlayStation®4 computer entertainment system, Xbox One, and PC September 2018." Let's Game-Time! "The Amazing Life Of Vesp And GameTime is back... at least, GameTime is. GameTime is the star of his own spinoff of the "critically acclaimed" show. In this spinoff, GameTime will realize that life isn’t so amazing after Vesp, Marty and the rest of the gang go on their own quest destined for greatness. But during GameTime’s break, he realizes something about himself. He is a pirate who escaped from the pirate times. His escape caused a rip in the fabric of time and space letting time periods cross over each other. To keep the universe safe from unexpected time intruders and to defeat time bandits after him for being a wanted time fugitive, he teams up with Mr. Scienceton, Seven, Fred Jerkbeetle, Bailey, Tiffany, Angela, Jinx, Lex and Officer Goodman. New and old characters will have a role in the series and maybe crossover characters may show up also... Heh heh. GameTime will go on epic quests with his pals to find out his past, present and future. Let's Game-Time! will be a spinoff series for TALOVAG and will release with it's first episode, "A Rip In Time", in spring 2019." Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition "With the first half of 2018 arriving at a end, it's time for the second half of it to shine! Disney Infinity 4.0 will live on throughout the year with new sets based on new movies, tv shows and big new franchises! The game will have story mode based on a new evil merging worlds together and it's up to the heroes and villains to team up from different universes to save the Disney multiverse! Any character will be allowed in this mode and you can create the most craziest teamups possible without any restrictions! In the story, you'll play through a variety of unique experiences! Want Elsa to use pirate cannons to fight Symbiotes in New York? Go ahead! Want the Incredibles to race throughout the Death Star? Sure thing! Want Wreck-It Ralph to explore the Wild West with Woody? Why not? Create the ultimate Disney experience with endless amounts of fun! Second, there are new gameplay elements! You are now able to place characters you used into the characters as AI characters and you can set their behavior to either stand around, wander, follow you, fight you or fight enemies nearby. There is a brand new system, the Team-Up system, where a full-sized ally fighting alongside you without a Power Disc. Also, another new addition is the Creativi-Toy that can let you record yourself playing for Toy Box TV and also takes snapshots of your game. There are also premade Toy Boxes based on playsets that are unlocked by completing the playset or placing an older playset on the base. Third thing is that there will be new Toy Box games like Disney World where characters can explore Disney World and try to stop Maleficent from taking over the Theme Park in a new action-adventure themed game, Speedway 4.0, which is a sequel to 3.0's Speedway Toy Box set where characters can race each other in different environments and use powerups, Toy Box Arena, which characters can battle in a variety of modes similar to fighting games, Toy Sports, which characters can compete in sport-themed games with twists like soccer, basketball, badminton and more, and Blast From the Past, which characters can play through newly structured moments of past playsets. Now, the moment you all been waiting for! New playsets! For the rest of 2018, there will be new character packs for new movies like 2018 like Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tiger and Eeyore), The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (Sugar Plum Fairy, Phillip and Mother Ginger), and Mary Poppins Returns (Mary Poppins). There will also be character packs for the previously released movie, A Wrinkle in Time (Mrs. Which, Mrs. Who and Mrs. Whatsit). For the start of 2019, the packs that will release are Captain Marvel (Captain Marvel playset, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Mar-Vell and Korath character pack), Dumbo (Dumbo character pack), Avengers 4 (Nomad playset pack), Aladdin (Genie character pack), Toy Story 4 (Bo-Peep, Dolly, Rex and Hamm character packs), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Mysterio character pack), The Lion King (Simba, Scar, Timon and Pumba character packs), Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl character pack), Jungle Cruise, Frozen 2 and Star Wars Episode IX. Retro characters include Cinderella, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Cruella de Vil, Pocahontas, Ariel, Captain Hook, Hercules, WALL-E, Ursula, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Emperor Zurg, Ferb Flecther, Oscar Diggs, Theodora, Princess Aurora, Sparky, Victor Frankenstein and Robin Hood. And now for the final reveal, many new franchises are joining the Disney Infinity universe! Kingdom Hearts! 20th Century Fox! X-Men! Fantastic Four! Indiana Jones! The Muppets! Disney Animation Shows! Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse! Deadpool! and more! Stay tuned for all of that! Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition is available NOW for Nintendo Switch™, PlayStation®4 computer entertainment system, Xbox One, PC, iPhone, iPad, and Android!" Into The Ravenverse "Into The Ravenverse takes place in the medieval kingdom of Abagarth. Raven, a 15 year old elf girl who attends the Bronzeguild Academy For Heroic Heroes wants to be a brave warrior someday. Raven is having a good time making new friends with her fellow classmates and piers, but after a new evil takes their magic amulet, the Bracelet of Light, dark forces start to roam the kingdom causing mayhem and terror throughout it's citizens. Raven decides to go to revive the artifact back to the kingdom with her friends from Abagarth while also going on missions to keep humanity safe. Her student friends are Jay, a knight who punches hard but cries harder and raised by a married couple and is also on his own quest to finding his missing parents taken by the dark forces, Buck, talking deer who is the only mage of the academy due to mages being a unpopular class, Scar, a ninja who helps Raven become a archer and has a mysterious backstory or likes to pretend he does so, Sarah, a tinker and healer who is very intelligent and knows Abagarth's locations in every way and Brady, a dragonslayer who likes to joke around and force others to do things for his own benefits, mostly Jay. Together, they will go on epic adventures to protect the kingdom from orcs, sprites, trolls, dwarfs, gnomes, harpies, angels, imps, ogres, and the shadows of the unknown. Into The Ravenverse will premiere Fall 2019." The GameTime Movie Sly Guy Studios Direct AUGUST 2018 Category:Blog posts